New Identity, New Beginnings
by StarHottie
Summary: Yuna, a young undercover agent, is sent on her latest mission: highschool. Can she obtain the information she needs to send world reknown mafia ring leader Jecht Jewel to them? Or will something she never knew, make her loose her focus? TY & others R
1. It's mission Time!

**Hello Everyone! This is my second fanfic that I am writing. So please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Squaresoft does.**

**00000000000000**

Oh shit!

The last words echoed through her ears as she found herself falling, falling rather gracefully through the air, the ground stories below her.

She had made it out of the building alive, thankfully, just seconds before the window she jumped out, exploded in a mass of fire and gas, death just missing her sorry ass.

However, she wasn't out of the woods yet. The wind was howling in her ears, and her hair was being blown back. She wanted out of this feeling. It was the feeling of being in the middle; it wasn't her place in the sky. She didn't belong. She needed out fast.

The ground now meters below, death was a step ahead of her this time. He was waiting.

Luckily for her, she knew she would be rescued. No one jumps out of a 100-story business building, with the hope of being rescued in the nick of time, or being alive if you hit the ground.

A helicopter's roar was above her and a rope ladder was quickly lowered to her. She quickly grabbed it before her hands were out of reach, clinging to it as she clambered on.

It was them again. They had rescued her. It wasn't the first time either. She didn't feel resentment towards them, she felt overwhelming thanks to them, and would do anything to please them. They had done so much for her. She determined herself that she needed to repay them. It was never their choice. She made it her duty.

She climbed up the unstable and swinging rope ladder and into the helicopter.

"Well, how'd it go?" a voice asked.

She pulled out a long white envelope from the center of her shirt. She smirked as she handed it over.

"Impressive. Very Impressive indeed Yuna," the same voice said.

Yuna was her name. She wasn't at all your average seventeen-year-old. She was quite the contrary. Fair skin, and chestnut brown hair that was layered in a flipped style, with a long ponytail that hung from underneath wrapped in pink cloth, with the end of her hair protruding from it, made you double take as she walked by. She had a rock solid body and was strong, something quite surprising for someone her size. She was graceful, acrobatic, and discreet when she needed to be. She wore scandalously short, navy blue, short shorts, and a white pink hoodie, with a Zanarkand Abes symbol holding the two pieces of clothing together. Attached to her shorts was a blue and white half skirt, and she had a tan-coloured belt on it as well. Her long knee-high, lace-up boots had a small heel, but it still gave her enough stature, and she also had two gun hoisters with two pistols for her protection. You definitely didn't mess with her. And finally, it was her eyes that made her that much more unique. One was jade, the other sapphire. Yuna was quite different indeed.

"You didn't think I'd mess it up, did you?" she questioned. She somehow always doubted herself even when things went apparently very well.

"No, no. Of course not," the voice replied. "Your work on this job has paid off extremely well, that's why we've decided to upgrade you to a full time undercover mission."

"Yes, love it's going to be extremely difficult," another voice put in.

"But, I'm sure you'll do fine, especially with that extra training you completed this summer," another mysterious voice added.

"Do you accept your mission?" the first voice asked.

"Sure thing," Yuna replied.

"Good love. I'm sure you'll enjoy this mission much more than your previous one. It will get you to live a much more normal life."

"Yes, and can you please stop the rambling and give me the details?" Yuna asked.

The woman who had spoken previously, handed Yuna a manila envelope.

"The details are inside. You won't be seeing us again until this mission is complete, but there are specially placed co-operatives that will help you when you meet them," the first voice said.

"Great. So when do I get started?" Yuna questioned. She however, didn't seem to notice that the helicopter had lowered in elevation and was hovering 10 feet above a sandy plane near an ocean.

"Now," the third voice replied.

With that, Yuna was pushed out of the helicopter, envelope still in her hand, heading for the ground below.

**000000000000000**

Yuna hit the ground with a thud, pain shooting through her entire body as it did. She faintly could hear the helicopter's engine fading away and she guessed this wasn't some kind of sick joke that they were playing on her. They were actually leaving her here alone. Not that it really bothered her. She enjoyed having her solitude, without them bugging her ass. It gave her time to think and plan for the worst. Plus she didn't have to worry about anyone else but herself. That's what she liked the most.

She rolled over onto her stomach and opened her eyes. It seemed she was on the outskirts of Zanarkand. Her last mission had been in Bevelle, a place she didn't enjoy too much. Yuna felt it was just to stuffy and high class there, so she rubbed it in their faces that she was from Zanarkand by wearing her favourite team's symbol.

Yuna could hear the sounds of the city even though it was quite a distance away, and the sound of the ocean that was directly behind her. The sand itched her stomach so she sat cross-legged and decided to read her mission profile.

She began to shake with anticipation, since she always enjoyed these, but was sadly disappointed when she found only one sheet of paper and a key inside. Yuna began to read it anyway. It stated:

_Mission # 17896969_

_Objective: Get close to the son of Jecht Jenkins, while attending Zanarkand High, to obtain documents that will be able to prove his suspicious activities, and active involvement in the A-East Mafia. Further instructions will be given at your new residence at 71 Sunset Dr., A-East. _

_Extra Info: All equipment, and student profile are at your new quarters_.

**_END OF TRANSMISSION_**

"Guess I should start heading 'home'," she said to herself.

The walk was slow, and she didn't have any cash on her to take a cab or bus. The city brought back a lot of painful memories, but she was glad she was back. Maybe now she could create some new ones. The city still remained the way it used to be. The lights, and the excitement of the bustling people still gave her a thrill, and she realized she still loved this city. But she still wished she could have been born in a quiet secluded town like Besaid as she grew up. However if Yevon put her here in Zanarkand, even with the horrible memories than she wouldn't question her destiny. She would accept it. Yuna thought it was best to stop thinking about these things, and focus more on finding her new home in Zanarkand, because she definitely didn't want to spend the night in an alley way.

Finally after many hours of tiring walking, she reached her destination and was quite surprised to find a nice modern back split. She hurriedly rushed to the entrance and used the key from the envelope to get in. It was already fully furnished, with decorative paintings, appliances, and furniture from what she could tell from the entryway. She closed and locked the door, and removed her boots from her tired, aching feet from all that walking, running, and jumping out of windows she did earlier that day.

Yuna placed her boots in the reasonably sized closet to the right of her, and noticed that there was an assortment of jackets and shoes in there. She seriously was beginning to enjoy being an agent.

On the left was a nice sitting room, with beige leather sofas and glass tables.

"Very classy."

To the end of the room was a dining room set for guests and whatnot, but she figured she wouldn't use it much.

She walked down the marble tiled hallway where there was a small kitchen on the right with a table, a stove, fridge and other kitchen goodies she could use. In front of her there were a few stairs leading to a landing upstairs and a few steps leading to the lower floor. She headed to the lower floor first; there was a nice sized living room with TV, and an extra bedroom and bathroom, which also had the feature of a finished basement. A nice party room she figured.

The upstairs had another bathroom, and two spare bedrooms.

"What's up with all these friggen' spare rooms?" she questioned herself.

Finally the master bedroom had a large king-sized bed with several items placed on it including an envelope. She decided to open the envelope first. It read:

_Hope you enjoy your new accommodations. Bills can be paid on time with your new checking account. School starts tomorrow at 8:15 a.m. sharp. Be ready. _

_Student Profile:_

_Name: Yuna McKenzie_

_Age: 17_

_Previous Hometown: Zanarkand, Besaid Villiage_

_Story: Parents are living in Besaid with your two other siblings. They are letting you live here since you were originally born here and want to get down to your 'roots'. This explains your non-existent accent. You were home schooled until you were ten, and then attended Kilika elementary school and high until now, because your parents believed that the Besaid schools didn't offer much. Your parents bought this house for the family when they wanted to leave Besaid when they were old enough. Further information will be given later._

_**END OF TRANSMISSION**_

"Mmm. Well that certainly explains a lot," Yuna said to herself sarcastically. A pink cell phone, a set of car keys, a school back pack filled with the basic necessities for schooling and a white purse filled with her new debit card and 500 dollars cash lay on her bed. She also noticed the vanity set under the window with an entire new set of makeup. Yuna started to put the things she didn't need away, and opened her closet to find a whole new wardrobe of designer labels inside. She wished every job she had, had been like this. She set her alarm and took a nice long bath to relax. Yuna flopped on her bed at 10:30. She was exhausted from the day she had. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, awaiting the upcoming day when her second life would begin.

**0000000000000**

**Well what did you guys think? Did you like it? Or not? Read and review plz! **

**Until next time,**

**StarHottie **


	2. What do they know?

Hey peoples! Sorry for the long wait. Everything is quite busy around here.This is the second chapter in my new ficie! Thanks to all of those that reviewed. I'm trying to update each story at the same time but unfortunately that's not really working out. Expect the next chapter in Between to Worlds soon though. Anyways enjoy!

+ means thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Squaresoft does. Nor do I own any of the brand names mentioned either.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2: 1st Day Jitters**

Bi-coloured eyes shot open at the sound of the alarm beep at 6:45 a.m.

Yuna sprung from her bed and stretched her tired body trying to keep sleep from consuming her again.

She made her bed and laid out her clothes for the day. Yuna made her way into the bathroom and peeled her pajamas off, taking a short, quick shower. By the time she finished showering and blow-drying her hair it was 7:25. She hurriedly dressed in the clothes she laid out. They were a baby blue, rhinestone, studded _Guess_ t-shirt and a pair of dark- denim _Silver _jeans and a pair of high-heeled sandals.

She went into her kitchen, grabbed her purse, backpack and keys and set them by her garage door while she waited for her toast to pop. After eating, she brushed her teeth, and suddenly remembered what she had discovered the night before in her medicine cabinet.

Contacts. A pair of blue and green ones. She didn't want to be an outcast on the first day of school for her, ever, so she put the blue ones in. The contrast with her dark hair and light eyes looked hypnotic and she liked it. Yuna hurriedly went to apply a light dusting of makeup before she was out the door at 7:50 a.m.

She walked into her garage and noticed something quite unexpected. Not only was there a nice red convertible in there but a motorcycle as well.

+That's what this extra key was for…+

However badly Yuna wanted to ride this bike to school though it was impractical so, she decided against it and decided to take the car.

She locked her door and backed out of the driveway after opening the garage, and closing it as she was leaving. She put her top down, and turned her radio up, as she drove to school, using her GPS system to guide her.

School. She was finally going there. This is where all the 'big kids' were. Yuna had never got to experience school as a child since the 'incident'. 'They' had schooled and trained her instead. But she had always wondered what it would be like to live a normal life for once, and now that she was going to, she was savoring every moment of it.

Yuna arrived at school with ten minutes to spare, so she headed to the guidance department where they gave her, her schedule, locker number, and a map of the school.

People kept staring at her. Could they already tell that she wasn't one of them?

The bell rang as Yuna finished putting her books away in her locker and was beginning to head towards her first class of the day. It happened to be one of her favourite classes known as English. When 'they' had taught her, they had always said she was good at it.

She walked into the class, just as the teacher, Ms. Fede, began taking attendance. Everyone began to stare at Yuna again, but she wasn't afraid this time. She just set her mind into knowing, that they would never be able to beat her up, because she would have killed them all before they laid a finger on her. She smiled at this comforting, yet disturbing thought.

"Are you the new student?" Ms. Fede questioned.

"Yes. I'm Yuna." She replied.

"Good. I welcome you to Zanarkand High."

"Thanks."

"We were just arranging everyone in alphabetical order and you happen to be behind… Mr. Jewel."

Mr. Jewel snapped his eyes open at the sound of his name. English wasn't exactly his favourite subject; he preferred it more as a napping class than anything else. But this never managed to slip his grade because he always paid some nerd to do any assignments and notes for him anyway.

"I swear Miss., I wasn't doing anything," he began to argue.

Everyone in the class began to laugh at him including Yuna.

The teacher began to frown. "Mr. Jewel, what exactly were you doing then?"

"I uh… whatever you think I was doing wrong in uh… your presence of course!" Mr. Jewel gave her a smile.

Yuna smiled at the exchange between the two. Boy this guy seemed like an idiot. It was really becoming a wonder that a supposed mafia ringleader could produce… well him she supposed.

However, this was not describing his good attributes. He was devilishly handsome. His eyes sparkled with mischief, and they were a lovely strong blue. Layered golden hair framed his face, and he had a nice tan to complement these features. It also appeared that he worked out, guessing from the fact that his arms had reasonably sized pipes, and you can see ripples even underneath his Abes jersey. He wore baggy jeans, and a silver Zanarkand Abes necklace to show more support of the team. He must have been a really hard-core fan, or perhaps- no, but his face did seem awfully familiar…

The teacher sighed and rubbed her temples, "Miss. McKenzie, you can take your seat now," she said while pointing to the desk behind. Mr. Jewel.

"Yeah, sure," Yuna replied, and keeping her cool, she walked to the back of the class, a pair of marine eyes on hers.

The announcements started and she watched as a student beside Jecht's son reached out and punched him in the arm.

"Good going Tidus!"

+Tidus eh…+

"Ya, I'm well aware of how I made myself look like an idiot, Wakka. You don't need to rub it in," Tidus replied.

Wakka was a completely different story than Tidus. He sure seemed strange. I mean how was he able to get his hair like that? It was all spiked towards the back and he wore a blue bandana, but the strangest part about his hair was this one part that stuck up in the front that defied all laws of nature. His hair was a fiery copper, and he had a very strong Besaidian accent. She hoped he wouldn't arise any suspicion. He also seemed like he jock type.

+Time to put some moves on…+

If she needed to start getting close now was the perfect opportunity to move in on her target.

"Hi. I'm Yuna," she said while giving the guys a smile.

They looked at her as if she was a mental institutional patient at first, but as they looked her over again Tidus began to have a smirk on his face and Wakka a goofy grin.

"Pleasure to meet you Yuna. I'm Tidus," he said already putting the charm on.

"Wakka, ya," Wakka simply said.

"Nice to meet you both," Yuna replied.

"Excuse me, but when you're done flirting with my boyfriend and his friend, will you introduce yourself to the ladies of the room?" an exotic voice said smugly.

Yuna gave the girl a quizzical look. "Um, sorry. You are?"

"Donna Melo."

This Donna Melo character did not seem very pleasant at all. She seemed to be a bitch to put it simply. She had dark long hair and chocolate brown eyes. Donna was a tramp and that was all there was to it. She wore a black and white tube top and a mini-mini skirt. Yuna already knew in her mind that there was going to be a conflict, already knowing too that Tidus was taken.

Yuna stared her straight in the eyes and said confidently, "Nice to meet you too Donna."

Sensing the tension between the two, Tidus abruptly cut in. He knew there was something different about this Yuna girl. Whatever it was, he liked it and if she could stand up to Donna, it was all the better. "So, Yuna, where you from?"

She smiled gratefully at Tidus and began, "I'm from Besaid, I was born here, but my parents moved there to get away from the city bustle."

"I'm from Besaid ya!" Wakka began enthusiastically. "What part you from?"

"South." She hoped to Yevon he wasn't from that area. It would blow her cover for sure.

"Aww that's too bad. I grew up in the North. But it's strange ya. I don't remember you from school," he said scratching his head in a confused manor.

+Shit! I forgot Besaid only has one school+

"Uh, well my parents home schooled me…"Yuna started to say, but the way they were giving her funny looks she added, "then after that they sent me to Kilika High."

They looked like they believed it and Yuna was glad she was out of the woods until Donna decided to ruin Yuna's split second of happiness. "My cousin goes to Kilika High. I should ask them about you." Donna grinned.

+Ohh shit on a stick…+

"Donna you don't have a cousin in Kilika, ya. Your parents are only children and weren't you born in Luca?" Wakka asked.

Tidus started to laugh and Yuna broke into a grin.

Donna glared at Tidus and turned around in her seat, pretending to be interested in what the teacher was saying. That was defiantly the end of that conversation.

Yuna smiled as she took notes from the board, noticing how Tidus would steal glances at her, thinking she didn't know. Things were starting to get interesting. Maybe high school wasn't as bad as it was made out to be.

**00000000000000**

The rest of class flew by fairly quickly for Yuna. She also noticed that Donna was glaring constant daggers at her, but whatever like she really cared. If something so trivial could get Donna so upset, well let's just say Yuna was going to have an excellent time pushing her buttons.

The bell rang and she watched as Donna said her quick apologies to Tidus and clung onto his arm as they walked out of the class together. Yuna also watched as Donna's cronies followed a short distance behind, trying to give the couple some 'personal space.' Yuna rolled her eyes and left the room, going to her next class of the day, drama.

Drama. Yuna wasn't fond of it at all. When 'they' taught her they had always told her that she was excellent at it. But in her opinion the only reason she made she sure she was good in it, was to be a better agent. Guessing her classes had something to do with Tidus though, she knew she didn't have much of a choice.

She walked down the hallway, books under one arm and a purse in her other. Whispers were all around her and eyes were upon her. It wasn't like all the high school movies she had seen, where the new girl was often very innocent, pushed around, and ignored. Yuna on the other hand was just being ignored.

She spotted an exotic brunette being dragged into the cafeteria by a red- head in the opposite direction that the man she was clinging to. It was obviously Tidus and Donna. Poor Tidus. How did he ever get stuck with her?

Once Donna was gone, Yuna casually walked up to Tidus and asked him where the auditorium was.

"Hey I'm headed there!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" +Surprise, surprise…+

"Yeah. What else you got this semester?" he inquired.

They compared schedules, not new news to Yuna, everything was exactly the same.

Tidus furrowed his brow. "Why are you taking auto?" He looked at her strangely.

She needed to cover fast. "Uh… well, I wanna know how to fix my car of course. I don't want any mechanic to rip me off." She smiled at him, hoping he was going to buy it and not think she was a psycho. Wait. Since when did she care what he thought of her?

He nodded in understanding. "Damn straight. Those bastards are ripping everyone off these days."

She smiled at him as they walked off to their next class together. They walked into drama and more eyes were staring at them.

+Yevon! What's with these idiots? Do they have nothing better to do+

She still kept that smile plastered on her face, but frowned when she noticed that Tidus had disappeared on her. She looked around the room.

The auditorium itself was very big. All the students of Zanarkand High could probably fit in it. It had long rows of seats that slanted lower as it got closer towards the stage and the sealing was made entirely of glass. Yuna noticed black, metal shutters covering part of it at the ends however, which she figured extended during performances to block the light. It also had a second floor with balconies aligned along the walls. That's where she spotted Tidus and a few others.

He noticed her and shouted, "Yuna up here!" and he waved to her to come up.

Yuna made her way up the stairs and onto the balcony.

There three others were there with him.

A short, skinny blonde, Al-bhed, who looked oddly familiar, stood next to Tidus and another Al-bhed stood next to her. She was wearing a short khaki skirt, and an orange tight t-shirt that said, 'CUTIE' on it in yellow. She had her hair up in a high pony- tail, and she wore yellow flip-flops.

The Al-bhed beside her, had blonde spiky hair, and wore an eye-patch over one of his eyes. He put his arm around the girl, and grinned cockily at Yuna. He wore baggy jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt.

Then there was Wakka, on Tidus' other side, still with a goofy grin on his face.

Tidus smiled at her. "Guys this is Yuna," he said.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm Gippal," the guy Al-bhed said.

"And I'm Rikku!" the girl said bouncing on her toes.

"Tidus and company!" the teacher began to yell, "Get down from there now!"

Gippal rolled his eyes and grabbed Rikku's hand and they were shortly followed with Wakka, Tidus, and Yuna on toe. They sat down beside each other near the stage.

"Class, today I'll be assigning you some group work," the teacher Mrs. Aguire, began as murmurs went around the class. "However, I've already made your groups."

Everyone moaned. Since when have they ever been aloud to choose their own groups?

She began assigning groups. Yuna waited patiently for her name to be called. She heard her name finally, and was slightly disappointed as she noticed she wasn't with any of Tidus' friends. However, that didn't stop her from smiling as she noticed that none of them were together either.

Yuna walked towards her group, while the teacher explained what their assignment was. It was something to do with making a dance up, but Yuna was only half-listening because the girls she was headed towards looked very familiar to her. They gave her an all-knowing grin.

Who were these girls? And second, what exactly did they know?

**0000000000**

**Well, that's the second chapter for ya! Read and Review!**

**Until, next time**

**StarHottie **


End file.
